


Hibiscus and Peony

by FairyLights101



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyLights101/pseuds/FairyLights101
Summary: Peonies- romance, prosperity, good fortuneHibiscus- delicate beauty, unity, peaceHow long until we find you?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said to fairylights101writes:  
> #3 and #2 for AkaKenHina
> 
> 2\. “whAT IS THAT?!”  
> 3\. “woah what happened while I was gone”

Akaashi readjusted the strap of his bag, fiddling nervously as he stared at his face in the mirror of the thankfully empty bathroom. _There’s nothing to worry about. Stop being so nervous._ And, logically, there wasn’t much to worry about, not with those vibrant gold characters inked into his skin, circling his left eye - _“Would you like some help?” -_ so familiar that he could trace their paths without a mirror. And yet it did nothing to ease the nerves bubbling in his stomach.

Not so surprising in all honesty - he and Kozume were so _new_ to each other, having only met scarcely a week before. They barely knew a thing about each other, had hardly even messaged one another in the time between. But the way the black had bloomed to gold on his face had been undeniable, just like the shift of characters - _“No, thank you though,”_ \- on Kozume’s slender throat had been undeniable, and they’d frozen still before Kozume had hesitantly asked to get coffee and Akaashi’s number. That shift had been as undeniable as the still-black characters on his ribs, stark against his pale skin. _How long until we find you?_

Akaashi sighed and dipped his hands into the stream of water and splashed some on his face. He wiped it away, looked in the mirror, and thrust his hand into his bag. His fingers closed around the soft frog plush inside and he squeezed it tight, thumbing over the well-worn dappled green fur on its face. The gesture was simple, but after a few swipes it calmed him enough that his heart settled a little, slightly calmer than before. _I can do this. I know I can._

He took another deep breath to steel himself before he slipped out of the bathroom, hand tight on the strap of his bag. He stopped short of their table when he realized Kozume wasn’t alone. Instead a tiny young man with brilliant orange hair stood in front of their table, gesturing wildly as he beamed, eyes bright and wide. Kozume nodded, seemingly intrigued by whatever he had to say. “Whoa…” Akaashi whispered to himself before he could catch it, and then thoughts started to connect, hesitant ideas forming. _Perhaps they know one another? Old classmate? Friend? Family, as unlikely as that is? Ex?_

The last thought was a little jarring, especially with the strange spike of jealousy that shot through him before he stamped down on it. Akaashi drew in another breath before he allowed a small, hesitant smile to curl his lips as he approached. “What happened while I was gone? Did you meet someone you know, Kozume?”

They both turned to him as one, Kozume’s eyes widening as the other man’s eyes snapped over him, then froze. “Ah, not-”

“What _is that?_ It's so _cute_!” The orange-haired man nearly shouted as he jabbed a finger at Akaashi’s bag, a simple black backpack with a heart-shaped window of plastic to reveal the cute little frog charms he’d collected for himself. And then the young man froze. His amber eyes narrowed for a second, and then they went wide as he shoved the sleeve of his left arm up, his mouth falling open. Three pairs of eyes were on his bicep - more specifically, on the golden characters inked into scar-marked skin, right above delicately unfurling pink peonies that had been added to his arm. The same ones Akaashi had just uttered. Just like how the words the other man had spoken prickled, warm, on Akaashi’s ribs.

His mouth opened, but the other man beat him to it as he shot upright, the chair screeching on the floor as he snapped into a bow, narrowly dodging the table. “I’m Hinata Shouyou! It’s a pleasure to meet you!” He sprang back upright and gestured to Kozume, his words rushing together, eyes bright and mouth flying. “I just came up to talk to Kenma because I saw that he was playing a really cool game, and I wanted to know where he’d gotten it, and he realized that what I’d said were actually a match to his soul marks - apparently they’re on his thigh, which is super cool! His are on my calf! They’re _“You’re my other soulmate”,_ which was always really exciting to me! Yours are on my back, so they’re a pain to see, which really sucks… Though I did get more flowers tattooed around there - hibiscus flowers! They’re _super_ pretty! But anyways, I came up and asked him about the game, and he said that, and then he said that he was on a date with you, and I was just- _wow!_ Just-”

“Shouyou,” Kozume said, his softer voice somehow slicing through the brilliant chatter. Hinata fell silent instantly, blinking at Kozume with comically wide eyes while Akaashi reeled, blinking, trying to sort through the onslaught of information. _Hinata Shouyou. Our second soulmate. Here. Now. Our_ soulmate _. What are the odds even…_

“Keiji?”

He twitched, refocused on Kozume and that piercing golden stare that pinned him down. He smiled faintly and nodded. “Sorry. It’s just… quite a bit to take in.”

Kozume smiled thinly and gestured to the chair in front of him. “Sit down. We can talk over coffee.” Akaashi nodded dumbly, even more quiet than usual as he took his seat.

Hinata moved his seat to the side of the table so he could grin at them, bouncing in it as he looked back and forth to them. “Sorry, sorry, I’m just- _God,_ I’m so excited! I’d really… I’d really given up hope, y’know?” Akaashi glanced to him, watched as Hinata’s face fell into something far more sad, an old ache in those eyes, the smile completely gone. His hands tangled together, uncertain, tugging and scratching as he twitched and stared down at the table. “It's just hard… everyone else found theirs while they were in high school, and it's kinda expected that you'll find your soulmate young. And when you have two…”

Hinata smiled weakly, and then shook himself, expression brightening as though someone had flipped a switch. “But that's okay! Waiting was worth it! Kenma says you both just recently met and- oh. _Oh._ Oh my God, you guys are in a date, I'm interrupting! I-”

“Shouyou.” Hinata froze again and they both turned to Kenma, who held Hinata's gaze, his fingers on the back of Hinata's hand. “You're fine. You're our soulmate. I don't mind. Do you, Akaashi?”

The attention turned to Akaashi and he swallowed thickly, twitching under the stares, but he managed a faint smile. “Not at all.” Hinata’s watery eyes crinkled as he beamed at Akaashi and- _oh._ His heart thumped painfully hard as he stared, wide-eyed and enraptured by that amber stare, the freckles on his nose, the dimple that peeked out through rosy cheeks. Akaashi could feel heat climbing in his own, but he swallowed that down and ducked his head, hand falling back to his bag to thumb the frog charm on the outside. “Stay as long as you like,” he said softly.

“Thank you,” Hinata said. Akaashi glanced to him, then to Kozume. Even Kozume had a tiny smile to offer him as he twirled his blond-black hair in one finger, with a soft hum, more interested in them than the video games he’d already displayed a passion for. And that made Akaashi’s heart pound a little harder as he wrapped his hands tight around his coffee and listened to Hinata chatter, bright and cheerful, thoughts running through his head.

_How amazing._

**Author's Note:**

> (๑و•̀ω•́)و Leave comments and hit me up at [fairylights101writes](http://fairylights101writes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
